Citas
by turquoise97
Summary: [three-fic] Pequeños pero grandes momentos junto a ti. Con ellas aprendemos a conocernos mejor, con ellas forjamos una relación mucho mejor. Todas y cada una de ellas son significativas. Naruto y Hinata, conociéndose mucho mas con ellas luego de hacerse novios en la luna.
1. Libro

— ¿Estás seguro que este libro me ayudara?

Naruto miro con desconfianza a su antiguo compañero de equipo, en sus manos estaba en un libro de pocas páginas que le detallaban paso a paso, capitulo por capitulo, como cortejar a una mujer. Y la verdad algunas les parecieron fuera de sí, o en realidad eran cosas que no combinaban con él.

— Por supuesto, nunca desconfíes de un buen libro —le decía Sai mientras despejaba su vista del de su cuaderno de dibujo—. Ellos me han enseñado todo hasta ahora. Y cuando comenzaste una relación con Hinata-san, no pude evitar informarme sobre todo el tema.

Naruto no parecía convencido, el morocho no parecía del tipo de chico a quien pedir un buen concejo sobre ello. Pero si no lo pensaba bien, ninguno de sus amigos parecía estar relacionado con dicho tema. Y no fue con Sakura o Ino por que parecían estar en misión cuando paso por la casa de cada una.

Miro de nuevo el libro. Tenía miedo de estropearlo con Hinata, era un principiante en todo esto.

Hinata no se merecía pasar un mal día, así que solo se levanto con el libro le dio las gracias a Sai por su ayuda, aunque el libro fuera hacer todo, y marcho a prepararse.

Así no sea ese tipo de chico, decía que a las chicas le gustaban los chicos así, arrugo la boca a creer que parecía todo un patrón o guion a seguir, ¿no tenía que ser solo él mismo?

Pero Hinata seguro querría eso ¿no? Y era la primera cita de ambos, quería y debía hacerlo especial por ella.

...

Hinata acomodo su bolso mientras esperaba a Naruto en la esquina de aquella plaza. Acomodo un poco su cabello haciéndolo hacías atrás. Era un día un tanto frió, y bien que hizo abotonar su sudadera. Miro a ambos lados y aun no había señales de Naruto.

Aunque no lo mostraba estaba un tanto nerviosa, pero la emoción podía mas con su nerviosismo.

— ¡Hinata!

Giro a su izquierda, sonriendo al ver lo llegar todo atolondrado.

—Naruto-kun, buenas tardes.

Naruto la vio, sonriendo igualmente, y ambos enseguida sintieron aquel intimo y cálido ambiente a su alrededor.

Caminaron juntos entonces, Hinata le iba contando cosas que hizo en la mañana, y luego todo término con risas al escuchar los chistes realmente malos de su novio. Aunque para los demás amigos eran pésimos y chocantes, pera para ella era lo más gracioso del mundo escucharlos.

En un cruce Naruto quedo en silencio, recordando lo que le decía el libro.

«Lleva a tu novia a un restauran muy caro, eso la impresionaran y ganara un montón de puntos»

Miro a Hinata de reojo.

—Hinata, ¿quieres comer algo? — ella le mira sin perder la sonrisa, y asiente —. Bueno, tengo el lugar perfecto para eso — le sonrió abiertamente, y enseguida caminaron hacia ese lugar que Naruto nombraba como "perfecto".

De paso hacia su primera cita, había hablado con Chouji de un buen restauran, este le recomendó el de un muy famoso chef en Konoha.

Hinata asintió, pensando a que se refería al cálido y familiar puesto de ramen.

Pero más fue su sorpresa al llegar aquel famoso pero caro restaurante de la zona sur. Miro de reojo a Naruto, ¿estaría bien comer en ese lugar? Ella con un buen tazón de ramen estaría mas satisfecha. Nunca pagaría por comer algo tan caro, cuando ella misma podría preparárselo.

Entonces noto como el chico se acercaba al cartelón del luego, noto sus hombros bajar con desanimo. Activo su byakugan y miro hacia su bolso, no tenía casi nada de dinero. Sintió algo de ternura pero mas le gano la confusión ¿En primer lugar porque habría elegido un sitio así?

Se acerco y tomo su brazo por el codo. Naruto volteo a verla apenado, la realidad era no quería decirle que no tenía mucho dinero para pagar alguna cena en ese restauran. Pensó en el libro que le sugirió aquello, pero no pensó en precios como esos.

Sin duda no tendría nada de puntos con su chica.

—Naruto-kun, ¿no quieres ir a comer ramen? — le pregunta con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Realmente me apetece algo de ese sabroso platillo.

Naruto parpadeo pensando que le exigiría entrar. Algo cálido se apodero de él, al igual que algo de ternura. Ella era increíble, y no estaba cansado de tener ese pensamiento pasar por su cabeza.

— A mi también, Hinata.

Y así con Hinata agarrando su brazo se dirigieron al puesto de Ichiraku, donde el rubio no tardo en volver a contarle chistes y de paso historias, que nunca realizo, pero que igual las contaba de una manera que lo hacían ver como un verdadero pro.

Naruto entonces mientras comía de su ramen no dejo de mirar a Hinata. Y llego a una conclusión muy efectiva, y todo gracias a ella. No importaba el sitio donde comer, lo importante era con quien ibas a compartir la comida.

En ese punto, aquel libro había fallado.

Continua...

...

 **Esta parte basado en el one shot de kishimoto "la primera cita"**


	2. Ser solo yo

Naruto aun continuaba con el libro. Aunque la primera cita salió más que bien, igual tenía miedo de estropearlo. Así que siguió con el con dos citas más, solo que estas que siguieron sin duda fueron un tanto incomodas, para nada comparándose con la primera.

¿Por qué?

En la segunda parte, el libro le había dicho que vistiera elegante, que eso haría suspirar a su chica muy complacida ante la clase. Fue cuando le preguntó al cejotas de Lee, que casualmente se lo topo ese día, y le dijo que seguro se refería a que se colocara un traje negro. Pero Naruto solo se río ¿él con traje?

Lee le aseguro que sin duda Hinata se sorprendería dando su aprobación a la idea.

Naruto lo pensó mucho. Al final decidió no colocarse un traje negro, pero si se coloco un pantalón de vestir, y una camisa naranja de botones. Lee lo acompaño en todo momento, donde esto ultimo fue un total caos pues el cejotas quería obligarlo a comprar todo de color verde. Pero no le dejo. Negro o naranja, o nada.

Incluso se peino su rebelde cabello rubio hacia atrás, y al mirarse al espejo no se sintió para nada él. Naruto Uzumaki.

Él era un muchacho atolondrado, extrovertido, incluso llegando a lo desaliñado en apariencia. Pero todo sea por su chica.

Cuando se topo con Hinata, este se sonrojo al verlo y sonrío triunfante, solo que después pudo notar como ella se miro su ropa un momento después. Era muy sencilla y cómoda, y la de él muy chic.

Más fuera de lugar ahora en realidad no se podía encontrar Naruto. Bueno, al menos el primer sonrojo lo compensaba.

La tercera parte le había dicho que se aplicara perfume, y aplicara doble roseada. Pero casualmente la colonia que compro, parece tenia algo de que su Hinata era alérgica. Y la cita se tuvo que cancelar.

Suspiro al recordarlo.

Sai le dijo que ese libro le ayudaría, pero aprecia todo lo contrario.

¿Qué hacer? Enserio tenía miedo de seguir estropeándolo.

— ¿Que hubo?, Naruto.

Levanto la mirada encontrándose con su buen amigo Shikamaru, y junto a él estaba Temari, ambos llevaban pergaminos en brazos. Levanto su mano para saludarlos.

—Cada vez que te veo, este más alto Naruto —saludo a su manera la rubia.

—Temari, tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo está Gaara? —sonrió al recordar a su buen amigo, esta le respondió que estaba más que bien. Entonces Naruto al ver a ambos chicos juntos, un bombillo se prendió en su cabeza—. Shikamaru, si fueras a salir con Temari, ¿seguirás la ayuda de un libro?

Ambos ninja se sonrojaron y le miraron además como si estuviera loco.

—Naruto, déjate de esas bromas con nosotros — suspiro Temari mirando a un lado avergonzada. Su corazón aun así latía muy fuerte. Miro a su acompañante con curiosidad—. ¿No le vas a responder? — este le miro sorprendido, y volvió a mirar a Naruto, quien esperaba ansioso su respuesta.

Soltó un suspiro como cansado.

— Bueno, primero que nada se me haría muy fastidioso seguir la idea de un libro — respondió, no sabiendo bien que decir. Seria inteligente y todo aquello, pero en temas de amor no era tan conocedor que digamos—. La persona con quien este, si me quiere, lo hará y respetara tal como soy — miro a un lado. Temari le escuchaba más que interesada—. Seguir un libro, sería como estar actuando frente a tu chica, eso seria muy grosero para ella, supongo. Es que, no estás siendo tú, una mujer ante todo le gusta la sinceridad que le puedas ofrecer en la relación—pero puede que el tener una compañera como Ino, te salvara de ciertas cosas.

Ambos comprendieron la pregunta del rubio al verlo quedarse totalmente pensativo.

Entonces sus ojos azules brillaron.

Shikamaru tenía razón, solo tenía que ser él.

Hinata le gustaba mas que nada por cómo era él. Sin duda no le gustaría saber que estaba siguiendo la tonta guía de un libro. Además, Hinata le hacía comprender y entender muchas cosas mas que un tonto libro.

Se acerco a su amigo Nara, coloco sus manos en sus hombros, y sonrió muy feliz por su descubrimiento.

—Gracias, Shikamaru.

Y con eso se despidió de ambos ninja para correr hacia su casa. Ese día había quedado en otra cita con Hinata. Ese día llegaría de misión luego de una semana.

Y cuando llego a su casa, tiro el libro al cesto de basura.

Ya no más, solo seria él.

...

Hinata llego a la entrada del parque donde se dijeron estarían esperándose en cuanto llegara de su misión, era un poco tarde así que ni siquiera paso por su casa a cambiarse. Aunque si Naruto se lee daba por presentarse como en aquella cita todo chic, se sentirá fuera de lugar, otra vez. Aun no sabia de donde le había salido al rubio vestirse de esa manera.

—¡Hinata!

Giro en sus talones, y sonrió al verlo acercarse. Noto que tenía su atuendo común, y el bolso de lado. Suspiro aliviada. Ese era el Naruto-kun que ella conocía y quería.

—Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo estás? — pregunta una vez estuvo a su lado, este amplio mas su sonrisa.

—Mas que bien, ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? — pregunta, pero aun así la examino un poco. Lucia cansada, la sonrisa no se apartaba de su rostro.

Empezaron a caminar por el parque, Hinata contaba como le había ido. Habían tenido que atrapar un grupo de ladrones de una aldea pequeña, nada del otro mundo. Y Naruto como siempre no desaprovecho la oportunidad de contar sus malas y mentirosas historias.

—Hinata.

Ambos se detuvieron cerca de un banco, Naruto miraba hacia la luna, y luego giro a verla ladeando un poco el rostro.

—Gracias por quererme, tal como soy — ella parpadeo hasta sonrojarse.

No supo que decir ante tal inesperado comentario. Sintió unos brazos a su alrededor. Naruto la estaba abrazando. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y su corazón bombeo con fuerza al sentir su calidez.

Alzo los brazos finalmente, y lo rodeo con estos. Apoyo más su cara en su hombro, y le susurro como una caricia lo siguiente:

—También, gracia a ti por quererme tal como soy, Naruto-kun.


	3. Avanzar

Las mejillas se Naruto se iban coloreando conforme la melodiosa risa de Hinata aumentaba. Bueno, su novia lo estaba haciendo sentir más que avergonzado luego de decidir confesar le lo del libro y, el cual ha sido el causante de su raro y tenso comportamiento.

Ambos estaban sentados en la misma banca de hace un rato.

Naruto pensó en un principio que se molestaría, pero fue todo lo contrario, ella no dejaba de reírse. Aunque en parte no le molestaba, recordó que Hinata con expresión enojada daba mucho miedo.

Rasco su nuca, y mantuvo una expresión tímida nada característico de él. Entonces sintió unos brazos rodeándolo desde el costado de su cintura. Volvió la mirada para encontrarse con una Hinata sonriente, luego de reírse tanto.

Aprecio esa linda sonrisa, en su suave rostro.

— Naruto-kun, no tienes que hacerle caso a ningún libro sobre relaciones, cariño. Aunque debo decir que me ha parecido un gesto tierno, de cierta forma — eso último sí que le sorprendió.

Suspiro, sintiéndose un poco mejor al no verla lastimada.

— Admitió no me sentía cómodo haciéndolo, pero quería hacerte sentí bien, y estropearlo contigo, y es que no tengo mucho conocimientos sobre esto. Pero ahora sé, que solo debo ser yo mismo.

Hinata asintió conmovida por sus palabras, e hizo un gesto pensativo.

— Sabes, el amor es importante en una relación, pero creo que es una razón de muchas, ¿sabes las siguientes? — Naruto ladeo el cabeza confundido. Hinata acaricio su mejilla —. Honestidad, compresión, confianza, sinceridad — bajo la mano.

Naruto parpadeo ante sus palabras, y sonrío. Era gratificante comprender mejor las cosas con Hinata, y le gustaba que fuera así. Junto su frente con la de ella, cerraron sus ojos unos segundos para luego ambos volver abrirlos.

—Así que, cualquier cosa que te incomode y que te preocupe, no dudes en decírmelo — susurro sin dejar de mirar brillantes e inocentes ojos azules—. Si me ocultas cosas que te hieran y molesten, eso sí va a molestarme.

Acaricio su nariz con la de ella.

— No lo haré, 'ttebayo.

Fue entonces acorto su distancia y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios. Se separo sonrojado por su repentino movimiento y rasco su mejilla, donde a su vez miro a un lado para tratar de ocultarlo.

Hinata también sonrojada sonreía cuando llevo sus manos al rostro de su novio, lo giro con suavidad y volviéndose a sonreír unieron nuevamente sus labios, demostrándose con el cuanto se querían.

Era la primera vez que Naruto tenia novia, y por miedo había pedido a Sai ayuda con sus libros, por el temor a estropearlo y Hinata lo dejara. Si, la gran razón había sido eso, y hasta ahora lo vio.

Pero como Hinata había dicho para que una relación dure se debe poner muchas cosas en ello, y claramente por parte de ambos.

Y le gustaba con forme estaba avanzaba.

— ¿Seguimos?

— Me encantaría.

Ambos se levantaron, entrelazaron sus manos, y siguieron caminando por aquel amplio y hermoso parque, quien era testigo de dos jóvenes enamorados.

 **FIN**


End file.
